1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic folding electronic car, and more particularly, to an automatic folding electronic car which is driven with power supplied from a battery and moved and kept conveniently by being folded or unfolded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic car is a kind of device used for providing mobility for a user to move promptly and conveniently to a desired place, and it is called as electronic scooter, or 3 wheel or 4 wheel auto-bicycle and used for helping an disabled or aged who are poor in walking as well as a general person to move without aids of other persons.
FIG. 1 is a side view of an electronic car according to a conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, under an electronic car according to a conventional art a main body 10 is moved on ground with a plurality of wheels 11 that are driven by a driving motor (not shown), a handle 30 for converting the wheels 11 into a progress direction is arranged on a front of the main body 10, a seat 40 on which a passenger can seat in a comfortable position is attached on the main body 10, and a battery 20 for supplying power to a driving motor is arranged thereof. Further, a controlling portion for controlling the driving and movement of the car, a braking device such as a brake, and various equipments for convenience are arranged on the main body.
As described above, according to an electronic car of a conventional art a driving motor is driven with power applied from a battery 20 to rotate a driving shaft thereby to make forward movement or reward movement of the main body 10, the progress direction of the car is controlled in accordance with the operation of the handle 30 and the car is stopped temporally by the operation of the braking device and the car is braked by cutting off the power.
With respect to the configuration described above Korean Patent No. 10-05410221 (published Jan. 11, 2006) of Patent Document 1 has disclosed an electronic scooter provided with a brake releasing device in which a lining plate, a brake pad and a friction plate provided on one side of a yoke are mounted on one side of a motor and a key shaft of the motor is connected to the brake pad, thereby braking selectively the scooter, and combined with an operation lever where an operation units for allowing the brake pad to be rotated freely by spacing an interval between the lining plate and the friction plate depending on the rotation operation are formed on both ends thereof.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-0259004 (published on Jan. 4, 2002) of Patent Document 2 has disclosed a 3 wheel or 4 wheel auto bicycle in which left and right differential gears meshing with up and down differential gears are arranged to be meshed with the catching portions of a driving axle that is fitted into the rear left and right wheels, a driving gear formed on an outer peripheral surface of the right differential gear is meshed with the forward and reverse driven gear and the forward and reverse driven gear is fitted between a forward gear and an idle gear to be meshed with a reverse gear such that the power converted by a power connection unit of a forward and reverse converting shaft that is moved left and rightward by the operation lever is connected to a power transmission pulley.
However, according to a conventional art of Patent Documents 1 and 2 the electronic scooter has large volume and heavy weight and thus there has been a problem in that the electronic scooter is difficult to be kept, carried and transferred.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-0261766 (published on Jan. 24, 2002) of Patent Document 3 has disclosed a foldable electronic scooter, including: a main body frame on a front end and rear end of which a front wheel and rear wheel are provided, respectively; a handle that is arranged rotatably by the bearings fixed on a front end of the main body frame and controls the progress direction of the front wheel; a foldable unit provided between the main body frame and the bearings and allows the handle to be folded with respect to the main body frame; and a saddle on which a passenger seats and which is provided uprightly on one side of the main frame and detachable.
However, according to a conventional art of Patent Document 3 a user has to release directly a fixing portion from a catching bolt, retract from a curved portion by rotating the fixing portion around a catching pin with respect to a front end of the catching bolt, and then fold it with respect to the main body frame by rotating the handle together with a foldable rod. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that a user has to fold manually the electronic car with his/her effort and finds some cases where he/she cannot fold rapidly and conveniently the electronic car.
Further, according to Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3, the seat on which a passenger seats is in a fixing type such that the passenger has difficulty to take a proper posture on an uphill road or downhill road, causing inconvenient and unstable seating.